


You Had To Be There

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [30]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 30: "You had to be there"
Series: Flufftober drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	You Had To Be There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



“What was that?” Hamid asked out of politeness more than curiosity. Oscar laughed.

“Oh, just a joke. You had to be there, really.” 

Hamid hummed and gathered the spare parts Cel had left in their wake, and didn’t notice Zolf’s comforting hand on Oscar’s back, or the pain in Oscar’s eyes when he touched his scar. He was, however, an observant man, even with his back turned, and noticed the sudden tension. 

But he pretended not to, and left without another word. Not fast enough to miss Zolf’s growl, though.

“That fuckin’ Douglas.”

Oscar’s breath hitched, but he didn’t comment.


End file.
